Insatiable
by MadScientistV
Summary: i have a YGO like this... i think i uploaded it... not sure... anywho! YAOI! NC-17 song goes to Darren Hayes and WA/AEC goes to well... Kazuya Minekura...
1. Chapter 1

Insatiable - Darren Hayes

A KubotaxTokitou romance yaoi one-shot

The rain pelted down on the streets, creating a sonata in the black of the night. The moon tried desperately to shine down on the city below through the slits in the black clouds rolling in the sky.

Oh, oh, oh

Yeah, yeah, oh yeah, yeah, yeah

Mmn

Inside a lone apartment, Kubota sat up in bed, smoking one of his cigarettes while watching his bedmate sleep restlessly, an arm draped over his lap and his head nestled near Kubota's thigh. Kubota sighed, the grey smoke leaving his mouth from between his wet lips. Distantly, he could hear punks yelling and howling down in the streets.

When the moonlight crawls along the street

Chasin away the summer heat

Footsteps outside somewhere below

The world revolves

I've let it go

The apartment was small, fitting for only a couple people with one bedroom and a small kitchen. Not that either of them minded. Kubota had lived there alone until he found his 'stray kitten'. Since then, the apartment seemed more like a home to him rather than just a place to sleep and shower.

The bedroom was small, but the bed was a queen, perfect for two people. Kubota looked down at Tokitou and smirked. Especially for when they had sex.

We built our church above the street

We practice love between these sheets

The candy sweetness scent of you

It bathes my skin, I'm stained by you

In fact, just this night he'd made love to his 'stray kitten', hence their lack of clothing and only sheets covering their bodies. Kubota could feel his heart beat speed up at the memory of the warmth of Tokitou's skin under his hands.

And all I have to do is hold you

There's a racin within my heart

And I am barely touchin you.

Oh, oh

Kubota slowly, carefully slid down under the sheets after putting his cigarette out. Tokitou practically purred as the taller boy nuzzled his neck. Kubota took a deep breath, the scent of sex and sweat still lingering on the sheets and Tokitou's skin. Thunder roared gently outside and lightning flashed, giving Kubota visibility for a moment of Tokitou's neck. Hickeys remained from earlier and Kubota got a strange urge to deepen the purple bruises.

Turn the lights down low

Take it off

Let me show

My love for you

Insatiable

Kubota smirked against the tanned skin, carefully rolling Tokitou onto his back and slipped between his thighs.

"Tokitou…" He whispered lustfully.

Tokitou let out a soft murmur, turning his head toward the voice of his 'master'. Kubota shivered when his kitten muttered his name.

Turn me on

Never stop

Wanna taste every drop

My love for you

Insatiable

"Tokitou…" He whispered again, this time nipping said boy's ear.

"Ow! What the hell?!" Tokitou glared up at the man above him. "I'm tryin ta sleep, damn it!"

Kubota smirked. "Just thought I'd warn you before I start fucking you again."

Tokitou blinked. "We want to go again?"

"Yes, I do."

Whoa, whoa, whoa

Whoa, whoa, whoa

Oh yeah.

Outside, the storm calmed and moved on, leaving the moonlight to shine down on the city, lighting up the streets and shining into windows.

Kubota stared down at the perplexed expression on his kitten, the moonlight giving him more visibility of Tokitou's skin. He smiled and chuckled, lifting a hand stroking it through the black hair.

"Is that so bad?" He asked.

"Er… well… no. I guess it isn't." Tokitou muttered, glancing to the side. He slowly closed his eyes as Kubota kissed him softly, softer than he had since this morning.

The moonlight plays upon your skin

A kiss that lingers, takes me in

I fall asleep inside of you

There are no words

There's only truth

Kubota slipped easily inside Tokitou, gasping at the warmth and wetness of his kitten. Moans and gasps of pleasure reached his ears like music, the fur of Tokitou's hand tickled his shoulder, giving his skin goose bumps.

"K-Kubo-Chan." Tokitou whispered, looking up at the man who took him in.

"Shh…" Kubota cooed with a smile, taking both Tokitou's hands into his and pinning them to the bed.

"Ahh!" Tokitou closed his eyes, throwing his head back and arching as Kubota began moving at a slow, luxurious rhythm.

Breathe in, breathe out

There is no sound

We move together, up and down

We levitate, our bodies soar

Our feet don't even touch the floor

Kubota kept the rhythm slow and loving, leaning down and kissing Tokitou's neck, whispering sweet-nothings into his skin. He held his kitten's hands in his, gripping them tightly. Tokitou's legs wrapped around his hips, his toes curling at the sweet pleasure that was wracking his body and mind. His emotions were a swirl of desire, pleasure and, oddly enough, love.

"Tokitou…"

The way Kubota whispered his name sent shiver after shiver down his back. His stomach tightened, but he couldn't find release.

"Kubo-Chan!" Tokitou whimpered.

But nobody knows you like I do

Cause the world, they don't understand

But I grow stronger in your hands

Ahhh oooh!

Kubota leaned in closer, panting against Tokitou's ear and thrusting faster, but only slightly faster. "Tokitou…"

Tokitou moaned into the air, his hands gripping Kubota's hands tightly and his body trembling like a leaf. Why was he going so slow? They've never had sex like this. It was… intense… so intense… he couldn't take it.

Turn the lights down low

Take it off

Let me show

My love for you

Insatiable

"Kubo-Chan… s-stop… please… I-I can't…" Tokitou turned his head left to right. He felt so hot, so good.

Kubota smiled, staring down at his kitten, his hips continuing to move back and forth at that luxurious pace, his own desire heightening to a level of such intensity he could die. "Tokitou…"

"No more… please…"

Turn me on

Never stop

Wanna taste every drop

My love for you insatiable

Kubota grunted and thrusted in deeper, harder, trembling as a lustful scream tore out of Tokitou's throat, his back arching and his hands and legs gripping him tighter.

"Kubo-Chan!" Such wonderful bliss shouldn't be possible. His body was getting weaker and weaker, but stronger and stronger all at once.

A cloud moved in front of the moon, bathing the two in darkness. Kubota closed his eyes, leaning forward to lay his head on Tokitou's shoulder. He was so close, he could feel that Tokitou was close too.

Turn the lights down low

Take it off

Let me show

My love for you

Insatiable

"So close... Oh Kubo-Chan…" Tokitou whispered.

Kubota closed his eyes as his completion approached at a fast pace. His hips began to thrust faster, the adrenalin of such pleasure taking over his body.

Turn the lights down low

Take it off

Let me show

My love for you

Insatiable, baby!

Oh yeah

"Kubota!" Tokitou screamed as he released, his entire body shaking with the intense orgasm.

Kubota threw his head back, moaning out Tokitou's name as his body froze, feeling the same intensity his kitten felt. Slowly, he looked down at Tokitou, their eyes meeting,

When I look in your eyes

Insatiable

The way I'm… loving you

Oh… what can I do?

Insatiable

Tokitou smiled tiredly. "Kubo-Chan…"

Kubota leaned down, nuzzling Tokitou's neck. "Tokitou…"


	2. lav

Yeeeeah… to all my YuGiOh fans out there… my laptop kinda… died… so… I can't work on my stories… my muse won't allow it X.X

I'm waiting on finding a adapter-cord-thingy to charge my laptop with so I can continue working on my YGO stories… please be patient… I know you're dieing to find out what happens in EMO… I am too X.X

LAV FOR ALL! Please don't kill me…


End file.
